In recent years, there has been a demand for window glass that is made of organic glass (plastic) (glazing panels made of resin) instead of inorganic glass in order to reduce the weight of an automobile. In this case, the panel needs to have a hardness sufficient to hinder or prevent the panel surface from having scratches due to wipers, flaws due to small stones, or the like.
PATENT DOCUMENTS 1-4 describe that the wear resistance of glazing panels for automobiles is improved by providing (growing) a hard surface layer on a surface of a resin base made of polycarbonate or the like by plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (CVD).